ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 27th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 27th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on May 19, 2000 and hosted by Susan Lucci. ABC aired the broadcast. Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Wendy Riche (executive producer), Julie Hanan Carruthers (senior supervising producer), Carol Scott, Lisa Levenson, Marty Vaghts (coordinating producer), Shelley Curtis (consulting producer)' *All My Children'' - Jean Dadario-Burke (executive producer), Heidi Adam (supervising producer), Lisa Connor (supervising producer), Ginger Smith (supervising producer) *''One Life to Live'' - Jill Farren Phelps (executive producer), Frank Valentini (supervising producer), Mary O'Leary, Jennifer Pepperman (coordinating producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (senor executive producer), Edward Scott (executive producer), David Shaughnessy, Nancy Wiard (senior coordinating producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Joseph Behar (director), Shelley Curtis (director), William Ludel (director), Scott McKinsey (director), Alan Pultz (director), Christine R. Magarian (associate director), Ron Cates (associate director), Jeff Rabin (associate director), Craig McManus (stage manager), Kathy Ladd (stage manager), Susan Diamant-Neigher (stage manager)' *''All My Children - Karen Johnson (associate director), Shirley Simmons (associate director), Barbara M. Simmons (associate director), Tamara P. Grady (stage manager), Harriet W. Goldstein (associate director), A.J. Gundell (associate director), Robert Scinto (director), Penny Bergman (stage manager), Angela Tessinari (director), Casey Childs (director), Conal O'Brien (director), Rusty Swope (stage manager), Terry Walker (associate director), Jerry Pilato (associate director) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Deveney Kelly (director), Michael Stich (director), Nancy Eckels (director), Cynthia J. Popp (associate director), Jennifer Hodill (associate director), Catherine Sedwick (associate director), Steven A. Wacker (associate director), Laura Yale (stage manager), Lisa Winther-Huston (stage manager) *''Sunset Beach'' - Peter Brinkerhoff (director), Grant A. Johnson (director), Andrew Lee (director), Carla Mangia Sherwood (director), Ian Toporoff (director/associate director), Tina Keller (associate director), Ray Bonassi (associate director), Deborah Rosenberg (associate director), Shel Sandman (associate director), Paul F. Antonelli (associate director), Shannon Mason (stage manager), Denny Barry (stage manager), Patricia Dyer Walden (stage manager), Roy Friedland (stage manager), Barbara Roche (stage manager) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Heather Hill (director), Mike Denney (director), Kathryn Foster (director), Sally McDonald (director), Betty Rothenberg (associate director), Dan Brumett (associate director), Noel Maxam (associate director), Marc Beruti (associate director), Randall Hill (stage manager), Don Jacob (stage manager) Writing Team *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Kay Alden (head writer), William J. Bell (executive story consultant), Trent Jones, Jerry Birn, John F. Smith, Natalie Minardi, James Houghton, Eric Freiwald, Janice Ferri, Rex M. Best, Michael Minnis, Randy Holland''' *''As the World Turns'' - Leah Laiman (head writer), Carolyn Culliton (co-head writer), Hal Corley (associate head writer), Stephen Demorest (associate head writer), Karen Lewis (script editor), Jeff Beldner, Susan Dansby, Judith Donato, Susan Kirshenbaum, Lynn Martin, Lynda Myles, Louise Shaffer, Peggy Sloane, Lorraine Broderick (head writer), Addie Walsh (associate head writer), Lisa Connor, Christina Covino, Ted Sullivan *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Bradley Bell (head writer), John F. Smith, Teresa Zimmerman, Tracey Ann Kelly *''General Hospital'' - Robert Guza Jr., Meg Bennett, Michele Val Jean, Elizabeth Korte, Mary Ryan, Garin Wolf, David Rupel, Patrick Mulcahey, Craig Heller, Michelle Patrick, M.M. Shelly Moore, Mary Sue Price Lead Actor *'WIN: Anthony Geary (Luke Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless) *Eric Braeden (Victor Newman, The Young and the Restless) *David Canary (Adam/Stuart Chandler, All My Children) *Robert S. Woods (Bo Buchanan, One Life to Live) Lead Actress *'WIN: Susan Flannery (Stephanie Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Jeanne Cooper (Katherine Chancellor, ''The Young and the Restless) *Finola Hughes (Alex Devane, All My Children) *Hillary B. Smith (Nora Hanen, One Life to Live) *Jess Walton (Jill Abbott, The Young and the Restless) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Shemar Moore (Malcolm Winters, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Steve Burton (Jason Morgan, ''General Hospital) *Timothy Gibbs (Kevin Buchanan, One Life to Live) *Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *Kristoff St. John (Neil Winters, The Young and the Restless) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Sarah Brown (Carly Corinthos, ''General Hospital)' *Sharon Case (Sharon Newman, ''The Young and the Restless) *Patrika Darbo (Nancy Wesley, Days of our Lives) *Nancy Lee Grahn (Alexis Davis, General Hospital) *Tonya Lee Williams (Olivia Barber, The Young and the Restless) Younger Actor *'WIN: David Tom (Billy Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Jensen Ackles (Eric Brady, ''Days of our Lives) *Jonathan Jackson (Lucky Spencer, General Hospital) *Bryant Jones (Nate Hastings, The Young and the Restless) *David Lago (Raul Guittierez, The Young and the Restless) *Joshua Morrow (Nick Newman, The Young and the Restless) Younger Actress *'WIN: Camryn Grimes (Cassie Newman, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Adrienne Frantz (Amber Moore, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *Ashley Peldon (Megan Dennison, The Young and the Restless) *Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Erin Torpey (Jessica Buchanan, One Life to Live) Creative Arts Ceremony held on May 13, 2000 Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Janice Bendiksen (technical director), Doug Nanfito (technical director), Roberto Bosio (senior video), John Bromberek (electronic camera), Luis Godinez Jr. (electronic camera), Scha Jani (senior video), Dean Lamont (electronic camera)' *''All My Children - Steve Kuebler (senior video), Michael V. Pomarico (technical director), Howard Zweig (technical director), Greg Saccaro (electronic camera), Robert Ambrico (electronic camera), Jason Cullum (electronic camera), Adam Keith (electronic camera), Robert Bellairs (electronic camera), Joe Puleo (electronic camera), Mary McIlwain (electronic camera) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Charles F. Guzzi (technical director), Gordon T. Sweeney (electronic camera), Joel Binger (electronic camera), Ted Morales (electronic camera), Roberto Bosio (senior video), Scha Jani (senior video) *''One Life to Live'' - Robert J. Shinn (technical director), Rob Santeramo (technical director), John Shanoski (senior video), Barrin Bonet (electronic camera), Frank Forsyth (electronic camera), Larry Strack (electronic camera), Howie Zeidman (electronic camera), Tom Shepard (electronic camera), Tom Tucker (electronic camera) Outstanding Achievement in Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - William John Deblock (production mixer), Michael Goldberg (production mixer), Joseph Sapienza (boom operator), Robert Theodore (boom operator), Jerry Zeller (boom operator), Jerry Cudmore (boom operator), Jonathan Lory (re-recording mixer), Harry Yarmark (re-recording mixer), Robert T. Smith (re-recording mixer), Dave Smith (re-recording mixer), Robert Cardelli (re-recording mixer), Glen Heil (post production sfx mixer), Jamie Howarth (pre-production mixer), Paul Glass (pre-production mixer)' *''All My Children - Glen Heil (re-recording mixer), Ethan Orlovitz (production mixer), Edward Raab (boom operator), Roy Carch (re-recording mixer), Dino Santoro (boom operator), Chuck Eisen (production mixer), Vincent Senatore (boom operator), Ashley Howe (boom operator), Dick Roes (re-recording mixer), Robert T. Smith (re-recording mixer) *''As the World Turns'' - Deborah D'Anduono (boom operator), Bob Mackler (re-recording mixer), Steve Shatkin (re-recording mixer), Gennadiy Giller (re-recording mixer), Dominick Maldari (production mixer), Peter Deverna (boom operator), Jim Heneghan (boom operator), Christopher Rennert (boom operator), Hal Schur (production mixer) *''Guiding Light'' - Anthony Valentino (boom operator), Robert Drew Primrose (boom operator), Andrew Robinson (production mixer), Doug Kent (production mixer), Andrew C. Capuano (boom operator), Eric Shuttleworth (boom operator), Thomas J. Bornkamp (re-recording mixer), Anthony Butch Inglese (production mixer), Joe Gallant (production mixer), Richard Sens Jr. (re-recording mixer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Tommy Persson (production mixer), Ronnie Kimball (re-recording mixer), Manuel Moreno (re-recording mixer), Peter Mallard (re-recording mixer/sound effects mixer), Larry Porche (production music/sound effects mixer), Mark Beckley (boom operator), Luis E. Godinez (boom operator) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Bill Roberts (lighting director), Ray Thompson (lighting director), Rudy Hunter (lighting director)' *''As the World Turns - Donna Larson (lighting designer), Nicholas Varacalli (lighting designer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Ted Polmanski (lighting designer), Donald P. De Simone (lighting designer), Art Busch (lighting designer), Brian McKinnon (lighting designer) *''Guiding Light'' - Brian W. McRae (lighting designer), Tony Girolami (lighting designer) *''One Life to Live'' - James M. Thornburgh (lighting designer/director), Robert Bessoir (lighting designer/director) Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Paul Glass (music director), Jamie Howarth (music director), David Nichtern (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer), Kevin Bents (composer), Lee Holdridge (composer), Bette Sussman (composer), Rob Mounsey (composer)' *''All My Children - Terry Walker (music supervisor), A.J. Gundell (music director), Jerry Pilato (music director), Dominic Messinger (composer), Mike Renzi (composer), Gary Kuo (composer), Robbie Kondor (composer), Ron Goodman (composer) (ABC) *''Another World'' - Pamela Magee (music director), Dominic Messinger (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), Richard Hazard (composer), Mark Breeding (composer), Robert Sands (composer), John Henry Kreitler (composer), James Kowal (music director), Chieli Minucci (composer), Edward Dzubak (composer), Barry De Vorzon (composer), Fred Hand (composer), Brian D. Siewert (composer), Wes Boatman (composer) *''As the World Turns'' - Sybil Weinberger (music supervisor), Pamela Magee (music director), James Kowal (music director), Gary Deinstadt (music director), Robert Bard (music director), Billy Barber (composer), Earl Rose (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), David Nichtern (composer), Robert Sands (composer), Edward Dzubak (composer), Kevin Bents (composer), Jamie Lawrence (composer), Bette Sussman (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Boyd Dumrose (production designer), Eric Harriz (scenic designer), Joel Reynolds (scenic designer), Bryan Johnson (scenic designer), Peter Yesair (scenic designer)' *''As the World Turns - Patrick Howe (production designer), Tim Goodmanson (art director), Dennis Donegan (set decorator), Catherine McKenney (set decorator), Emily Hull (set decorator), Paul Hickey (set decorator), Kevin Rupnik (production designer), Christopher Clarens (art director) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Sy Tomashoff (production designer), Jack Forrestel (art director), Lee Moore (set decorator), Charlotte Garnell-Scheide (set decorator) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William Hultstrom (production designer), David Hoffman (art director), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator), Fred Cooper (set decorator), Andrea Joel (set decorator) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Susan Gammie, Sally Lesser, David Brooks''' *''All My Children'' - Candice Donnelly *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Lori Ann Robinson *''General Hospital'' - Robert Miller, Steve Howard, Nancy Konrardy *''Port Charles'' - Robert Miller *''The Young and the Restless'' - Jennifer Johns Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Marc Beruti, Dan Brumett, Rafael Gertel, Stephen Pierron''' *''All My Children'' - Stephen Cali, Roger Haenelt, Jack Hierl, Nat Rogers, John Tumino *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Jim Jewell, Fred Rodey, Daniel Lecuna *''Sunset Beach'' - Ian Toporoff, Tina Keller, Deborah Rosenberg, Shel Sandman, Carrie Biggs-Adams Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Port Charles - Wendy Schaffer, Art Harding, Diane Shatz, Donna Messina Armogida, Georgia Grado Berona''' *''All My Children'' - Robin Kaiser, Doreen Gillis, Julie Teel, Pat Moore-Theis *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Chris Escobosa (key makeup artist), Donna Moss, Christine Lai-Johnson *''General Hospital'' - Donna Messina Armogida (head makeup artist), Cyndilee Rice, Georgia Grado Berona, Wendy Pennington Holz, Bobbie Roberts *''The Young and the Restless'' - Patti Denney, Barry Wittman, Ralph Wilcox, Taia Redd, Marlene Mason Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''When I Think of Your from One Life to Live - Dominic Messinger (composer/lyricist), Cliff Downs (composer/lyricist), Victoria Shaw (composer/lyricist)' *''Why Not Be Happy - Mark Watters (composer), Lorraine Feather (lyricist) *''All the Tea in China'' from Sunset Beach - Donny Kisselbach (composer), Paul Pimsler (composer), David Bell (composer), Katie Mac (composer/lyricist) *''I Don't Know When'' from Sunset Beach - Katie Mac (composer/lyricist), Ann Roboff (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Main Title Design *'WIN: ''The Rosie O'Donnell Show - Mark Schneider (title designer), George Engelbrecht (graphic artist), Elyn Braun (title designer), Steve Blevins (graphic artist), Scott Strong (graphic artist)' *''As the World Turns - Bill Aylward (title designer/graphic artist) *''The View'' - Randy Pyburn (title designer), Kieran Walsh (graphic artist), Ken Davis (graphic artist) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Kathryn Foster (title designer), Craig Weiss (graphic artist) Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Christine Fennell, John Monroe, Joyce Carollo, Vladimir Reichenbach, Richard F. Esposito''' *''General Hospital'' - Deborah Holmes Dobson (head hairstylist), Kimber Lee Anderson, Michael Anton, Paulette Pennington, Virginia Grobeson *''Port Charles'' - Mel Stetson (head hairstylist), Dennis Parker *''The Young and the Restless'' - Arrick Anderson, Mary Jo Fortin, Hitomi Golba, Annette M. Jones, Mira Wilder Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 12 Nominations / 2 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 6 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 9 Nominations / 1 Win *''Days of our Lives'' - 3 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 11 Nominations / 4 Wins *''Guiding Light ''- 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 11 Nominations / 4 Wins *''Port Charles'' - 3 Nominations / 1 Win *''Sunset Beach'' - 4 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 28 Nominations / 7 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys